To be pink or not to be pink
by Appelmeisje
Summary: It was not love at first sight that drew them together. Yet Ukitake Jyuushirou and Kyouraku Shunsui just happened to be at the right place at the right time.  Set in Academy days  Rated M for later chaps.


Our beginning

So tender, so beautiful, so heart-warming. Capable of so much more than even the strongest spell can achieve. His smile, everlasting even when he'll be long dead. His warmth, surrounding me like a quilt. His eyes sparkling when he laughs, two deep pools of green pleasure, and so touching, revealing the strongest power that lies within him. The truth. How can I not love him? How can I not be speechless when he walks by? How can I not look at him every single second of the day? His white silky hair, glooming in the moonlight, matching so well with his pale skin. Now, his cheeks colouring pink when our lips touch. He says it was our beginning, but I do not believe him, because when there is a beginning, there also has to be an end. We go way back.

Introductions are made

It was one of the first years the Academy existed, founded by Yamamoto-senpai himself. Only a single month had passed since the school year had started, it was spring and the cherry trees were blooming, the beautiful sakura made the world look pink. A rather handsome boy was sitting underneath one of those trees.

While reading one of the many books of the school library, he didn't notice the pink flowers falling on his short white hair. But there was someone who did notice: Kyouraku Shunsui, without any doubt the most laziest student in the first class of the Shinigami Academy. The young noble man was just staring at the pink sakura, he liked the colour, it was soft and pretty and didn't it just match cruelly perfect with that white hair?

So beautiful. And Shunsui knew a lot about beauty, yes, the expert even spent most of his time looking at the beauty around him. His attention just … easily slipped away from the lessons and school tasks. Women. There didn't exist a woman Shunsui didn't like one way or the other; Older, younger, dark-haired, fair-haired,… It didn't matter. The sad thing was that most women didn't understand his way of expressing his appreciation. Just a few minutes before he even had got slapped in the face by a girl.

"Is there a problem, Kyouraku-san?" A soft voice spoke.

Shunsui jumped, he had just been thinking of the pretty Asami-san and how her breasts had been heaving with fury when he had tried to show her just how much he adored her –cheeks coloured with a lovely shade of red she had slapped him-.

"No! There isn't!" He almost shouted.

"Then why are you staring at me?" Shunsui's former object of attention asked dryly with just a small hint of humour in his dark green eyes.

"I was just thinking that you would really look nice in pink Ukitake-kun…" He replied, making the young man who he was speaking to glare at him in a suspicious way, ready for battle when Shunsui would come an inch closer to him.

Yes, Ukitake Jyuushirou was prepared for the worst, he had insight into character but when it came to his classmate Shunsui… you never really knew what he was up to. So at the very moment, Jyuushirou was quite anxious that Shunsui would take him shopping for pink clothes –which Ukitake couldn't afford, he wasn't that rich-, or just would force him in pink clothes –even worse.

"Why do you think that?" Ukitake asked friendly, but with an undertone of horror in his voice.

"Just, those pink petals in your hair. You should really consider wearing pink!" Shunsui pointed out.

"…"

"Neh, Ukitake-kun we are friends now, so may I call you Shiro-chan?"

The other was busy getting the pink petals out of his hair and glanced at Kyouraku in a way he didn't even had to answer out loud.

"Perhaps Jyuu-kun? It sounds pretty too."

Glance.

"Uki-kun?"

Glance.

"Shiro-kun?"

Glare.

"Jyuushirou-kun?"

Ukitake sighed and nodded.

Shunsui smirked. "Alright Jyuushirou-kun, then you can call me Shushu!" He shouted energetic.

"I refuse."

"Owh c'mon Jyuu-kuuuun!"

"You can call me Jyuushirou-kun and I will call you Kyouraku-kun."

"Why is everyone here so formal? I don't get it, do you all hate me?" Shunsui said while pouting and looking like he was about to start crying.

Ukitake laughed, with closed eyes and his head slightly thrown backwards. It was heart-warming. Kyouraku Shunsui was priceless, demonstrating his infamous don't-you-think-I-am-cute-while-whining face. "Alright, you win, if it makes you feel better, you can call me Jyuu-kun, but there is no way I'll ever call you by your desired nickname."

The addressed to grinned. "Even not when I ask it really friendly?"

"No."

"Okay, Shu-kun then?"

Ukitake remained silent, Shunsui just took it he agreed.

"Now, you like sweets eh? Wanna come with me, then I'll buy you some! It's just that I can't go alone, all those woman will devour me…"

Jyuushirou half ignored him, not impressed raising his eyebrows at the request. Shunsui started laughing, the sarcasm was dripping from Jyuushirou's look.

Weirdo, laughing like that for nothing but the raising of ones eyebrows.

"Thank you. You've got a funny face, ya know?"

Again that friendly and understanding smile and those sparkling eyes. "Alright Kyouraku-kun, tell me, are they so bad, those women?" Ukitake asked and then Shunsui started explaining just what woman did to him … or made him do to them, in detail.

It was not his fault, he was only a simple man and they seduced him, didn't they?

The sweets were rather nice, he had to remember this shop. Ukitake looked at his companion who was walking by his side. They had left the candy store and were headed for a place a bit more tranquil, because 'eating just is not a thing you should do in the midst of womanly attention, they tend to get really jealous when you're eating something else then them, haha" Tasteless humour, but Ukitake liked it nevertheless, puberty made you enjoy stranger things…

Candy and cookies were his point faible and he embraced every part of it – especially when he lost himself in the pleasure of eating chocolate. It was said to be a very girly thing to do, well, at least he _knew_ he had a feminine side and he could keep it in check. There were others that didn't quite manage to do the same – meaning Kyouraku-kun of course.

The latter liked flowers, not only did he fancy clothes with a flower print, he also made sure to always have a fresh bouquet by his bedside table and – this was the bad part, he wore girl's perfume 'because there just isn't such a thing for boys'.

And with all that he still expected the female species to react in a positive way on his advances. Not a chance. But that was more likely due to his bad manners – Shunsui normally didn't get to the point where he got close enough to a girl that she could smell him. It was, already after one month, a well-known secret in the boy's dormitory that the noble Kyouraku Shunsui was just all talk and no experience, but the lad still got his hopes up; positive thinking.

Once arrived at an empty grass field, the two stayed silent for a while, enjoying their food. Ukitake thought it would be impolite to immediately ask Shunsui what it was that he wanted. Besides, he really fancied some milk chocolate with hazelnuts… oh, he just couldn't put up a fight against the temptation. The divineness hidden in that perfect match. A piece finds its way into your mouth, slowly the chocolate melts away while sucking on it, a light taste of hazelnut already stimulates your _gustatory papillae_, you can't really help but bite the piece because you want a mingle of all tastes. Your teeth crack a nut and… heaven reveals itself.

"Ukitake-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How come you were talking to that beauty yesterday?"

What beauty?, Ukitake obviously wondered because even before he could ask that question, Kyouraku answered it already.

"You know, the one with that long black hair, perfect complexion and steel-blue eyes. Rather petite but with a perfect balance in her features."

He talked to so many people that answered the above 'perfect' description. What had he done yesterday? Kidou lesson, lunch, reading, history class, evaluation, homework, relax. Sure he had talked to girls… oh wait, maybe Kyouraku-kun meant his mentor.

"You mean Unohana-senpai? She wears her hair in a braid?"

"Yes! That one! With the big boobies! How comes you know her?"

"She is my mentor. You met her before…" But he couldn't blame the guy if he had forgotten about that disaster.

_Kyouraku-kun was__ so obvious. He always had all eyes on him and enjoyed it. People liked to watch him, he was good-looking and very amusing. He himself clearly thought charming was a thing to add to that list. He stood alone with that opinion._

"_Hellooooooooo princess! I never saw someone with such beautiful eyes as you! If you are my sea, I'll be your sun and at evening disappear in you to stay there the whole night! Watcha think? Let me protect you from this harsh world!" Tasteless._

_She was a bit petite, but definitely pretty and really patient… really, really really patient. _

"_I prefer to stay on land."_

"_Oh c'mon, don't be shy! You know you can't resist me! I am sooo manly, in fact my manliness is just making you speechless! My pretty flower, don't be afraid, it's normal for you to feel like this upon meeting me for the first time, and I can promise you… it only gets better! For over a month I've seen you struggle suppressing your feelings for me, but know it is over, I will not wait any longer, I will not watch you slowly dying of heartache. Let me be your healer." Oh yes, Unohana Retsu was soooo much into him. _

"_Go away."_

"_Naaah, don't go any further denying yourself the pleasure you deserve! I can be your teddy if you want…" Swinging eyebrows (any other description of the movement would be an understatement), playful look, husky voice._

_And with that, he got slapped in the face. Not that hard, for a change._

"_By the way your tender touch just reached my face I can feel you don't really hate me. Please com-"_

"_Fuck off you moron!" Her friends stood up with her, lunatics as this should be thought as soon as possible not to interfere with their elders! _

_And with that, he got slapped in the face, pretty hard._

"_Aaaaaaauwtch. Way to go Kyouraku-kun!" _

_As soon as he got over his shock, he started laughing along with his friends. This happened a couple times a day, nothing serious, and eventually they would come to him (after all, it is only a thin line between hate and love)._

"You lucky bastard! My mentor is freaking Kando-senpai! The guy doesn't even know women have breasts… I wonder if he noticed there are women at all."

"But is he a good mentor?"

"Guess so… but shouldn't your mentor be your friend as well?"

"Perhaps…"

"At least yours likes you." Pout.

Everyone liked Ukitake Jyuushirou, there was no man alive better liked than him. Hell, even Kando-senpai liked him. He had all the girls twisted around his little finger, just like that. Kyouraku was only a _little_ jealous, for he obviously had the better looks – who could resist his long, wavy, brown hair and chocolate eyes?, more money and more physical strength.

Ukitake just looked at the sky. White clouds were drifting by and he was waiting for Kyouraku to either shut up for some time, or come to business.

"Neh Shiro-kun?"

"I told you not t-"

"Why is your hair white?"

He always knew someone would ask, and he was surprised no one had asked in the past few weeks.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters *sniffles*

It's my first story, I could use some advice! Though I can already tell that there is more explicit content following in the next chaps, I don't know yet how many chaps there will be. But I'm already planning on a sequel! xP


End file.
